Talk:Room of Requirement/@comment-8151812-20150605012621/@comment-4722696-20150605041632
Rose looks at the large group of students, unable to keep a smile from her face. The Room of Requirement, which didn't seem to be too big or too large, was perfect, just as the room had been described. "Look how many people actually showed up," she says to Evan and Dylan next to her. "We did this. Guys, we did this," she says with a small smile. "Why did I let you bring me here? We're going to get into so much trouble," Jill mutters nervously to Jackson, who she was determined to keep in her sights at all times. She figured that she couldn't let him go by himself, he got confused when he tried to tie his shoelaces. She also, even though she wouldn't dare to tell him, didn't want him to get into trouble and she wouldn't be there to help him out of it. Now that she was there, though, she was having second thoughts. "We're going to get caught. I know we are." "Last-minute reading for book club, are we?" Clara asks with a smile, seeing Spencer sitting by himself, trying to shield himself from social interaction with the cover of his book. She didn't want to disrupt him, but she wanted to know how he was liking the book. "Couldn't sleep last night when I finished that. What part are you at?" "What are you two doing?" Avery asks Terrence and Bradley, allowing for a smile to appear on her face. She nearly hit herself for allowing herself to talk. Talking was exactly what she was worried about. Her Slytherin robes were odd in the room full of Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws, and they almost made her feel ashamed, if that was the right word. Why did her house have to have such a bad reputation? She wanted to disappear as soon as she said what she did, but she knew that she couldn't make a big deal out of it. That would make her look more odd than her Slytherin robes ever could. Ryan stands alone, awkwardly picking at one of her fingernails. She was hoping that she would've known someone there, but she didn't see anyone that she really talked to, not even her sister. She wasn't going to leave because of that, though. She was there to fight for a good cause, even if a certain amount of danger was going to be involved in that. Jane looks around at the other students, surprised at the number of Ravenclaws that were there. They were rule-followers, just like her, but seeing them there made her feel more comfortable. She knew that she was doing what was right, and all of her issues with disobeying authority had disappeared. She knew for certain now that this was where she belonged, and it was where she was going to stay. Clary looks at the faces of the students, not seeing anybody that she was acquainted with. She knew that she was supposed to be there, and she wasn't afraid at all. She stopped being afraid of things long ago. There was nothing serious to fear, not here. She felt safe and comfortable, and she didn't need any acquaintences to see that. (OOC: Not at all. I'm very excited for this. :D)